This invention relates to a position detecting device of magnetic detection type for use in, for example, a switch of contactless type.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically showing the structure of a prior art position detecting device of magnetic detection type. Referring to FIG. 1, a magnet 1 is magnetized to be divided into an N-pole part 1a and an S-pole part 1b, and the magnet 1 is joined or bonded at the exposed lower surface of its S-pole part 1b to a back yoke 2. This back yoke 2 is made of a magnetic material, such as, iron or zinc. A Hall IC 4, which is movable relative to the magnet assembly consisting of the magnet 1 and the back yoke 2, is located above the magnet assembly so as to make parallel movement along the exposed upper surface of the N-pole part la of the magnet 1 in a relation slightly spaced from the magnet assembly.
The operation of the prior art position detecting device having the above structure will now be described by reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the magnetic flux density sensed by the Hall IC 4 changes while the Hall IC 4 is moving along the path of its parallel movement slightly spaced from the upper surface of the magnet 1. At the position where the magnetic flux density decreases to zero, the output signal of the Hall IC 4 turns into its low (L) level, so that the moving position of the Hall IC 4 can be detected. Thus, in the case of the prior art position detecting device of magnetic detection type too, the position of the Hall IC 4 moving relative to the magnet assembly can be detected.
However, in the prior art position detecting device of magnetic detection type described above, the magnetic flux density sensed by the Hall IC 4 with the movement of the Hall IC 4 changes quite gradually. Therefore, the portions of the magnetic flux density curve in the vicinity of both the rising edge M and the falling edge N of the output signal of the Hall IC 4 have a slope-like waveform as shown in FIG. 2A, and the moving position of the Hall IC 4 cannot be accurately detected. As a result, the detected position tends to fluctuate. Further, as is commonly known, the threshold of the Hall IC 4 tends to fluctuate in a range where zero is its lower limit. Thus, the prior art position detecting device has been defectives. in that an error tends to inevitably occur in the detected position, with the result that the position cannot be accurately detected.